


Once Upon A Time

by mychemicalwinchester



Category: Phandom
Genre: 2009!Dan, 2009!Phil, Brief thought of suicide, I cannot tag, M/M, Sad!Dan, Very happy ending, first fic, mild bullying, pls read, present day phan, slight backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalwinchester/pseuds/mychemicalwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan howell was quickly losing hope in things getting better, until a certain youtuber cought his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly :)

Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, there was a sad little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was cursed by his classmates, all calling him 'gay' 'emo' 'faggot' and other such cruel things as he walked the school halls alone and friendless. He grew up to hate life and himself. His pillow was cried into almost every night and he too often dreamed of ending it all. 'Nobody will miss me' he thought, but he couldn't quite bring himself to pull the trigger. One day as he was scanning through youtube with tears staining his cheeks, he came across another boy. This one with black hair and shinning blue eyes. 'Might as well' he thought as he clicked on one of his videos. Soon after something happened, something that hadn't happened in a long time. The sad boy laughed. 

And now 7 years, a book, successful youtube channels and countless other brilliant opportunities later, they married and the once sad and lonely boy now had a purpose and a reason to keep fighting. He had been taught to love his life and eventually himself. But of course, Dan Howell didn't know any of this when he dried his eyes that night and subscribed to Amazingphil.


End file.
